The Dragon's Daughter
by paceees
Summary: The first time Mal turned into a dragon, Ben was breaking her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I should probably proof read this in the morning but there you go. I might continue with this idea - second, third time Mal morphed- and if you want to see Something, please feel free to ask ! Now I'm going to sleep.**

* * *

The first time Mal morphed, Ben was breaking her heart.

"What do you mean 'we should stop here'?"

Ben fidgeted, he had expected the anger in Mal's voice but facing it made him uneasy.

"I'm about to take function as a King. It requires me to find a Queen, or at least be available for one and- "

"And I'm not good enough, is that what you're saying?"

"Mal calm down" he begged. "You _are_ good. It's just that… You're not suited for that."

"Why?" she fought to keep her voice steady.

"Despite all your good will, you're still your mother's daughter and you can't unlearn the things you learned on the Isle. You threaten people who don't obey you!"

"How can you rule if people don't fear you?" Mal interjected.

"How can you lead if people don't look up to you?" Ben countered. "Being a King isn't just keeping peace among the people, it's also owning their respect, inspiring them to do good."

"And you think I can't do that?"

"You haven't showed me you can."

He regretted his words as soon as he saw her bravado face crumble. He had to do it though, no matter how hard it hurt the both of them.

"Can't you just wait for a bit? Unless you already have your Queen? Is that it? Have you met somebody else and you're scared to tell me?"

Tears were filling her green glowing eyes now and the to be King had to call up all his will power to shake his head slowly instead of taking her in his arms.

"Ben, do you still love me?" she tried at last.

"Not anymore" he lied.

The young fairy lost it in and in a purple haze, she turned into an eight feet tall dragon. She didn't realize it until she tried to speak again and only smoke came out. It had occurred to her before that this might happen but she never thought about it _for_ _real_. Panic seized her, she flew away clumsily, only to tumble a couple of miles further in the underwood.

Ben stood frozen, hesitant. He sure hadn't contemplated _that_. He sprung up running in the vague direction she took off. He finally found her unconscious on the litter of dead leaves. A purple cloud surrounded her as she kept switching back and forth between her human form and her dragon form. He sat against a tree, concern twisting his guts. Something about it was fascinating though: her purple gills reflected the sunlight caught in the magical mist, her leathery wings were splayed out and when she turned back to the sweet face he knew, she looked just like an angel.

When he thought she was human again for good, he lifted her into his arms and headed toward the castle. At least he hoped he was headed in the right direction. Growing up a prince, he hadn't had much time to play in the woods. After an hour of roaming, he lost patience and drew his phone. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw the signal bars. At least he mustn't have been too far. His first thought was for his parents but he couldn't explain where he was. Besides they were probably busy. His second idea was smarter and involved a little magic. He quickly dialed the number.

"Hey, I'm lost in the woods with Mal and I figured maybe you could- "

"Coming" the voice interrupted him.

Ben felt his chest untighten a bit. He gently laid down the young woman's body and sat on the ground himself. He had a meeting in an hour and being late was so unprofessional. His father had slowly started delegating after the coronation, proud yet reluctant to let his little boy take power. It had been a year since and the new King was now fully in charge. He had also turned eighteen, which meant he was in age to get married. He had refused to see it first but his parents had gotten through to him: Mal wasn't fit to be Queen, no matter how much he loved her.

Footsteps interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Evie!" He shouted, springing up.

The blue princess emerged from behind a tree, her mirror in hand.

"What happened?" she rushed to her friend, kneeled down and checked for pulse then bleeding. "What have you done to her?"

"She… Turned into a dragon. Like her mother. And then she passed out." Ben mumbled.

"We need to get her to Fairy Godmother."

With a fair amount of grunts, she placed Mal on her shoulder.

"I can carry her" Ben objected.

"I'll let you take over when I tire."

She led the way back to the castle, passing down Mal's lump body about halfway through.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were that strong."

Evie glared at the comment.

"On the Isle, you need to be more than a pretty face."

If the words weren't enough, her tone had made it clear that Ben still knew little about what they had been through. The rest of the walk was silent. They called Fairy Godmother as they neared the castle so she greeted them with a wheelchair in the garden surrounding the school.

"When she wakes up, tell her I'm sorry" he asked Evie before he took off to the castle.

Evie followed as the fairy wheeled her best friend through the hallways.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Ben says she turned into a dragon."

"Dammit!"

Evie was so worried she didn't even pay attention to the unusual cussing. They reached the nursery where Fairy Godmother levitated Mal to a bed. She quickly examined her and placed a wet cloth on her forehead to help with the starting fever. Evie dragged a chair near the bed and settled for what she felt would be a long afternoon.

"Is it always like that?" she asked.

"The first time is the worst."

The school headmistress stayed for a while after briefing the nurse but she was to no use and she still had a lot of work to do.

"Call me if she wakes up or start convulsing" she repeated before leaving.

Dawn came and Mal still hadn't moved the slightest. By then, the boys had been informed and the freshly formed couple sat across from Evie by Mal's side. Ben had passed to check up on her, so had Doug and Lonnie, but at the end of the day, it was just the four of them.

"It's almost curfew" the nurse informed them hesitantly.

"Hell if you think we're leaving her" Jay spoke for them all.

There was something fierce about the group that convinced her not to insist. Fairy Godmother passed by shortly after said curfew and she was more firm.

"I know you are worried but you dearies need to rest. You do have class tomorrow."

"We're not going anywhere until she wakes up."

"From what I've heard, she'll take a least 24 hours to recover."

"Then we'll wait."

"How about you three take turns watching up on her?" she proposed.

Jay was about to keep arguing but Evie accepted. Out of the three, she was probably the more level headed.

"I'll take the first switch." The tanned boy decided.

The blue haired princess finally allowed exhaustion to tackle her and went for the dorm.

She didn't rest much but at least her sleep was peaceful. On her way to the nursery the next morning, she came across Doug. Her friend didn't miss a beat.

"How is Mal?"

"Still sleeping."

The occasion was perfect for a Sleeping Beauty pun but he felt Evie would've knocked him out cold.

"I'll bring you today's classes. And snacks" he offered.

School and eating were the last of her worries but the attention warmed her nonetheless.

"Thanks Doug. See you later."

She found Carlos in the nursery pep talking to a still very unconscious Mal. He hadn't slept much if the bags under his eyes were any indication.

"Go to sleep, Carlos" she said with a motherly voice.

He obeyed hesitantly after pressing Mal's hand one last time.

Evie sat down in the chair the freckle boy had just left and started humming to herself. It helped with the stress and the long wait. She was knitting with the kit she'd brought when Mal started stirring. Another ten minutes and she opened her eyes, grunting.

"Mal are you okay?"

"I'm fine" the young woman answered with a grimace.

Truth was her whole body was sore. Every muscle, every bone was aching.

"I need to pee."

Evie helped her up with a chuckle and stood by one side while the nurse stood on the other.

"How long have I been out?" she asked when they got back to her bed.

"24 hours. Ben said you… went on dragon mode?"

"Dragon mode, I like that" Mal laughed.

"He also apologized a lot. May I know why?"

"He broke up with me" the fairy revealed with a sigh.

"Ben broke up with you?"

The two girls turned toward the door as Carlos and Jay made an entrance.

"Do you want me to go kick his ass?" the latter continued.

"I'm pretty sure he already stained his pants when I went dragon mode on him" she laughed, then winced at the throbbing pain spreading through her chest.

"Lay down, you still need to rest."

"Yes Mom Evie" the teen mocked.

"We brought food" Carlos chimed in, proof in hand.

The little family chatted in the nursery all afternoon. At curfew, after a visit from Fairy Godmother, the nurse discharged her. As Mal combed her hair after a long, warm shower, she noticed something. It was small but she felt it every time she double checked. It was small, barely seeable in her voluminous hair, but it was still there. On top of her head, Mal felt two horns poking out of her skull.

Maybe she was her mother's daughter after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Mal morphed, her mother had found her human form back.

A guard had rung the alarm and, in a quite dumb mass movement, the whole campus rushed toward the source of the siren. After all they had been raised to be heroes. The leaders came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, about thirty feet from the lean silhouette. Despite the distance, the dark aura around her reached them, cold seeped through their bones, a few pair of knees started shaking uncontrollably.

"A welcoming committee, how lovely!"

"Maleficent" the school's headmistress greeted, trying her best to stay neutral.

"So where's my little wicked daughter?"

"I'm here" a voice rose in the crowd.

Mal made her way to the front line and stopped near Fairy Godmother and Ben.

"Is that all the warmth I get after staying trapped in a lizard body in a glass cage for a year? Come closer so I can take a look at you. Oh you look just like me at your age."

At least that was familiar. The teenager took a few more steps forward, used to her mom's aura and yet shaken by the faraway memory. She couldn't believe it had only been one year. Day after day, caring attention after caring attention, she had become someone else entirely. She was so far from this girl from the Isle, the shadow of Evil personified, trying so hard to become a new Maleficent because that was all she'd ever known, because that was what it took to survive, because she wanted her mother to be proud of her.

Now, despite Ben's words still echoing through her mind, she was as far as possible from her mother's daughter. But if she had become human again, it meant she had changed, right? It meant that she could love, that she could be good.

"Hello Mom."

To her surprise, her mother gave her a quick hug.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

Mal followed her mom through the crowd that was splitting open to let them pass. Despite their best effort, most of the students were holding their breath in fear. Her eyes crossed Carlos' and they were screaming "Be careful". Behind him, Evie and Jay had the same look on their face. The two women reached the garden and as soon as Maleficent found herself out of sight, her face changed. Her grip tightened around Mal's arm.

"So, has my treacherous daughter become queen yet? Was it worth it?" she spat.

"Mom…"

"Do you realize what you did to me? One year. One year as a bloody lizard. One year in a shoebox size glass bell, fed with dead flies and worms. My own flesh did that to me."

"Mom" Mal repeated, her guts twitching in fear she tried to dismiss.

"Oh, are you surprised? I'm supposed to be a different woman, is that what you're thinking? A good fairy, like that Bobbidi fool? Well let me tell you my dear. I did learn to love. You know who I love? Myself! You know what I love? Power! Revenge! And I'm probably going to be cursed by that witch again, but not before I make you regret getting on my dark side."

Mal's effort to break free was only met by a sinister laugh. The three other teenager had kept an eye on her though, and they noticed Mal's distress. They started running toward the two women, alerting Lonnie and a few other students. Before they could reach them, the enchantress froze them in place.

Feeling a dark wave of magic, Fairy Godmother rose from her chair in her office. She all but ran to the garden, only to see the scared purple haired teenager carried away by her dragon mother.

Maleficent landed in the forest, a place Mal recognized as not so far from the enchanted lake. Now was not the time to dwell on her memories with her ex-boyfriend though. Now was the time to fight back. The only thing was, she had only morphed once and she had no idea about how to trigger it. The dragon in front of her was swaying its tail with what Mal thought was a mischievous smirk.

She tried to remember anything Fairy Godmother had told her two weeks ago when she had woken up for the first time but it was some cliché advice like "focus" or something. She thought of Evie, Of Jay, of Carlos, of Lonnie and even Jane, and to her surprise, it worked. She felt herself grow, her spine stretch into a long tail, her arms become leathery wings. When she opened her eyes again, her mom was looking at her with something eking to pride. Then she rose in the air, and Mal had to follow. She was uneasy but also less confused than the first time.

The scene that happened in the next few minutes was epic: two dragons sparring, teeth against teeth, fire against fire, blood against blood. Despite her effort to hide it, Maleficent was as unexperienced as her daughter. She had never fought before; her metamorphosis was usually enough to scare off the poor mortals that had dared to upset her. At some point Mal landed and Maleficent enjoyed this little break to look at her daughter. She was just like her at this age: she was fierce and unyielding, she still had a heart to fight with. She couldn't find in her the will to kill her anymore.

As her rage vanished, so did her energy. She barely had time to land before she turned back into her human form. Mal found her unconscious and she wished she could morph back too but the both of them passed out would only make them vulnerable. The meanest villain ever was at her mercy but Mal couldn't get to see her as anything but her Mom and now that she wasn't threatening her, she had to protect her. She could have carried her but to where? People at school had noticed her abduction and the island was under the dome again. She was still trying to find a solution when Fairy Godmother arrived, her hair ruffled and her dress torn.

Mal warned her with a growl, the elder fairy took a step back and put her hands up.

"The night is about to fall, Mal. We should head back to the school."

Mal shook her head no. She was not going anywhere until she knew what was going to happen to her mother. The headmistress seemed to read her mind as she tried another approach.

"We won't harm her. We'll have someone drive her back to the Isle."

Mal considered the assertive woman before her and decided to believe her. She finally allowed the tiredness to swallow her and shrunk back to her petite form. In a flick of the wrist, Fairy Godmother had the two unconscious bodies levitating. About halfway back to the school, she came across the three Isle kids led by Evie and her mirror. They had started their expedition as soon as Maleficent had fainted, thus lifting her spell. In the tangled voices that arose, the fairy understood the main question.

"Mal is unharmed" she answered.

The rest of the trek was mostly silent and while the teenagers gathered around their friend's bed in the nursery, Fairy Godmother arranged the villain's departure. She stayed with her in a separated room from the nursery until the limo arrived and she enjoyed the little pause to confide in her ex best friend, way before the christening incident.

"I can't believe this is what you've turned into… Maybe I was wrong, maybe you have nothing good left in you. You were about to kill your own daughter, Maleficent. Your own daughter! You remember our first year in magic training? You said you wanted to watch over the kingdom with me. What happened to that Maleficent? What happened to that young bright woman?"

She knew very well what had happened: a bad man with a bad influence and a few years in captivity had turned her sweet friend into a power-thirsty, egocentric, revenge-seeking villain. And Fairy Godmother still believed she could've done something to prevent that.

"The limo is here" the nurse interrupted her.

The headmistress lifted the limp body in the air and guided it toward the exit. She placed it gently on the backseat and watched the car drive away. Then her mind focused on the school again: there were a lot of students to reassure, a lot of paperwork to do and councils to organize.

Mal woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. Carlos was the one on watch and he jumped from his chair as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Great, you're awake, could you do the dragon thing again? I need fire to melt my marshmallow for a delicious chocolate thingy called smoores" he teased.

"Where is my mom?" Mal asked.

"Always straight to the point. She's back on the Isle, the Evil Queen is probably taking care of her."

After a last check up by the nurse, the freckled boy helped Mal to her room. Despite her worry, Evie had been dragged to class by an insisting Doug who feared she'd tear the place down if she wasn't distracted, so Mal had the room all to herself. The quiet was enjoyable and after a good shower, she went for a nap. Before she fell asleep, her hand wandered to the now familiar spot on her skull and she noticed without surprise that her horns had grown. There was no hiding now, and she figured she'd learn to be proud of that.


End file.
